Where I Met You
by YuriChan220
Summary: AU. A beautiful girl named Belldandy immediately falls in love with another girl named Peorth when she met her near the school gates. She meets her every single day from that same spot since then. Will she be able to confess her feelings? ONESHOT, SHOUJO AI, YURI.


**Where I Met You**

 **Pairing: Belldandy x Peorth**

 **Genre: Friendship/Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My Goddess or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone~! My name is Yuri and this is my first Ah! My Goddess story! Now, I admit that I do ship Belldandy and Keiichi, but as a yuri fan, I ship Belldandy and Peorth. And also, last time I checked, there were no stories on those two, so I'm glad I'm here to write a story for this.**

 **Now, if you're bothered by this, don't read it. I don't need any complaints here just because Belldandy happens to be a lesbian.**

 **A-anyways, enjoy~!**

On a hot summer day, a 17-year-old girl with brown hair tied in a pony-tail walks on the sidewalk in her neighborhood. She stops for a second to look up at the clear blue sky and smile as the light wind blows, making her hair sway a little. Every morning, she would take a minute to stop and smell the fresh air and then walk towards school.

She walks towards the school gates and a couple girls give her a wave.

"Belldandy!" they call. "Good morning!"

The girl, Belldandy, smiles and greets them back while waving. "Good morning, girls!"

The girls giggle and whisper compliments to each other while Belldandy keeps on walking until she gets to the school gates. However, when she turns a corner, she stops and her eyes widen at the sight of a girl with black hair with a low pony-tail in the back and brown eyes. She can feel her heart beating rapidly while blushing furiously from staring at this girl as she walks by her.

The girl turns toward her and smiles. "Morning~"

Belldandy blushes harder and bows. "G-good morning!"

The black haired girl giggles and turns to walk toward the entrance. She straightens herself and stares at the girl once again. _She's…so pretty,_ she thinks. _I don't think I've met girls that beautiful before._

 ****Later That Day****

Belldandy couldn't concentrate on listening to the teacher's lectures. She can't stop thinking about that girl she met at the school gates this morning. She memorized her appearance very well, like her hair, white skin and beautiful brown eyes. The brunette blushes at thinking about this and smiles to herself.

 _I wonder if I'll meet this girl again,_ she thinks.

 ****Next Day****

Belldandy arrives at the school gates once again, just in time to see the girl walk by her. She blushes when the girl greets her with a "Good morning" and a wave. She stands there, smiling.

"Whatcha staring at, Bell?" a voice says from behind her.

She turns toward another girl with shoulder length brown hair. "Oh, hey, Megumi-chan," she says. "What's up?"

"You've been staring into space since you got here," her friend says. She looks over at the black haired girl. "Were you staring at her?"

Belldandy blushes and waves her hand back and forth. "N-no! I was just…um…"

Megumi smirks. "Ohhhh~! You're admiring this girl, weren't you~?"

The brunette just nods as if to admit it.

"So how long have you admired her for?"

"Um…since yesterday morning," Belldandy answers.

"Hmmm…." Megumi rubs her chin in thought. "I thought so…"

"What is it, Megumi-chan?"

The short haired girl snaps her fingers. "You're admiring her, aren't you?"

"Eh!? W-well…um…" Belldandy couldn't respond to that and just nods while blushing. "Th-that's partially correct…"

"Hey, there's no problem there, Bell," Megumi says as she gives her a pat on the back. "If you admire this girl, then it's okay. Hey, maybe you can confess your feelings to her sometime."

Belldandy blushes again as she puts a fist on her chest. _But…I don't know if I should,_ she thinks. _I might be a little too fast on her. After all…she's pretty popular with the guys._

* * *

Later on, day after day, Belldandy met the girl at the school gates, greeting her and vice versa. And day after day, she's been carrying those feelings with her, wondering whether or not this girl will accept them or not. For one thing, they never actually talked with each other except for greeting each other in the mornings. So, how can she tell her feelings when they haven't spent enough time together?

Soon, a week passes by and Belldandy finds that this girl hasn't shown up this morning. _Strange,_ she thinks. _I thought she'd be here today, but I guess she might be late today._ She walks toward the entrance shortly after.

 ****After School****

Belldandy exits the school after doing her cleaning duty. She stops to look up at the beautiful sunset, smiling. But it's cut short when she hears some giggling coming from the school gates. She takes a few steps closer and her blue eyes widen at the sight of the girl and a guy talking and laughing. From what she can see, the black haired girl might be dating this guy, probably for a while, too.

 _I…I don't believe it…_ she thinks.

She dashes past them without even looking at them. The black haired girl gasps at the sight of the brunette running off.

"Who's that?" the guy asks.

"It's…her," the black haired girl says.

 ****Home****

"Oh, Belldandy," her older sister, Urd calls when the brunette arrives home. "Dinner's ready."

"I-I'm not hungry…" Belldandy mutters as she goes up to her room and closes the door behind her.

She drops her bag while her body shakes from trying not to cry. Hugging herself, she walks over towards her bed, drops down to her knees and buries her head on the sheets, weeping.

 _I-I knew it…_ she thinks. _It's impossible for me to confess my feelings to her. We're both girls anyways, so it's not right for me to tell her my true feelings._

She knew that lesbian relationships don't always last long, thus she had no idea that she's gay until when she first met this girl. There's nothing she can do now. After the crying ceases, she falls asleep.

 ****Next Day****

She didn't want to go to school today, but Belldandy reluctantly walks towards the gates. She stops and thinks about what she saw yesterday afternoon. _Even though those two look happy together,_ she thinks. _My feelings for this girl didn't change. Why? Why am I still holding on to those feelings? I should be letting go and yet…_ She clutches both of her hands toward her chest. She can feel her heart still beating. Belldandy knew she's lying to herself. She STILL holds feelings for this girl.

 _If only…._ she thinks. _If only I can see you one more time. I want to tell you…_

"I like you.." she says, softly. "I…I really like you…"

"I like you, too," a familiar voice says.

Belldandy jumps at the voice and sees the girl standing there, smiling.

"You came here to see me pass by, right?" she says.

"U-um…" Belldandy stutters. "Just now…did I say that…out loud?"

"Er…yeah…" the girl answers.

 _Oh, no!_ she screams mentally. _She heard me confess my feelings!_ But then, she thinks back on what she saw yesterday afternoon.

"But…that guy yesterday…" she starts.

The black haired girl tilts her head in confusion for a bit and giggles. "Oh, that's my cousin."

"Cousin?" Belldandy asks.

"Yes," the girl says. "We're pretty close, but sometimes he can be quite annoying."

The brunette walks up to the girl with small tears forming in her eyes. "Th-then…what you said earlier…"

The girl blushes and smiles as she nods. "Yes." She wraps her arms around Belldandy and gently pulls her close. "I've liked you ever since we met at this spot. I could never stop thinking about you and we would always greet each other at the same exact spot."

"Oh, my…" Belldandy couldn't believe her ears. This girl…who she had not known nor talked to…actually liked her as well?

Both of them pull away and the black haired girl wipes her tears with her thumb. "There, there. You don't have to cry anymore. Not at this special spot."

"R-right…"

The black haired girl tips her chin and leans in to kiss her. Belldandy immediately returns the kiss. She is happy that she got the girl she fell in love with and knew that their happiness would last a life time.

"Oh, right!" the girl says. "We haven't introduced ourselves. What's your name?"

"I'm Belldandy. What's yours?"

"My name…is Peorth."

* * *

 **A/N: How's that for my first story? Please give me positive thoughts and maybe I'll write more in the future. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


End file.
